Vampire Ball
by Emiko Hatake
Summary: Ichijo and Emiko has a long lost secret...find out and see.


**  
****Vampire Ball**

[Place: Cross Academy High School]

[Moon Dorm: Kaname's Room]

_Thee Eterna Ball, something that no vampire could ever forget…_

It was years ago. My first Eterna Ball, and everyone I am classmates now was there. That's when I was her date…Emiko Kuchiki's. "Oh hello Ichijo! I'm sure you'll take care of Emiko.

"Yes! Of course Mrs. Kuchiki," I said happily. Her father gave Emiko's hand to me and she smiled widely.

"I'm very excited for you escorting me Ichijo," Emiko said.

"Yes! Me too," I said.

I was very happy leading her to the floor and was dancing with her…There couldn't be a more perfect moment…We both bowed to each other and she looked around.

"I'm going to talk with my friends if you don't mind Ichijo," Emiko said.

"Oh sure! Go ahead! I'll meet up later," I said.

"Okay…see you."

"Bye."

I looked around too for my friends, when the Kuran family entered. Everyone bowed very low at their entrance all the way to the middle of the floor. After, Mr. Kuran nodded his head once and everyone stood up and continue what they were doing. Some came to them to talk. Kaname went out of the huge crowd and came towards me.

"Kaname! How are you?" I asked.

"Fine…and you?"

"Great!"

"Have you heard about my new little sister?" Kaname asked with curious eyes.

"No! But congratulations!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you," Kaname said with a pleased look.

"Who are you escorting tonight?"

"No one," Kaname said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I only want to escort someone who is special to me only," Kaname said.

"Ah…I see," I said.

I understood what he meant…someone _special_. Another song was playing and Ruka came over to us.

"Kaname-sama, would you dance with me?" Ruka asked.

"Of course, excuse us Ichijo," Kaname said.

"Yes, have fun!" I said.

They went and left. While I looked for Emiko, but apparently, she was already dancing with someone else. I was so jealous. So I just went to a table and drank good blood, watching her and that mystery stupid girl-stealing guy dancing the night away with smiles on their faces…UGH!!!

Then a spotlight came and everything went black. Mr. Kaname came to the spotlight and said, "Good evening everyone, I have a special announcement to make. It seems that an engagement is taking place right now…" Murmurs came around everywhere. "—I will announce the two young happy vampires: Emiko Kuchiki, and Ichijo Takuma." I was ecstatic! Me! Being engaged to Emiko!!! YAY! Both of us then came to join Mr. Kuran and we held hands and bowed to the large applauding crowd. I felt my cheeks becoming more and hotter. While the spotlight turned off, Emiko leaned in towards my face and she whispered, "Of all the guys I could be engaged with, I am really glad it was you," Emiko said with a smile. She blushed a pretty red color. And I did as well. We held hands for the rest of the night and we kissed when we got time alone. But one year later, Emiko's memory was wiped out and so did mine. Apparently, they made a mistake or something. I was so devastated! Being away from my Emiko. She was depressed too, I comforted her before our memories disappeared. Then, when it happened, she never looked my way again. Until last week. Why I still remembered? I'm not so sure…it just occurred in my head, like a dream, that seemed so real…

"Could you repeat what you've just said," I said. Apparently, I haven't been happy these days due to Emiko's little silent treatment towards me. And I just got a little distracted at the thought of that day. "Are you sure I can trust you with this job?" Kaname turned towards me with his arms folded. I hated the way he always looked at me like I'm not able to be responsible. I mean come on! What's so hard about watching Yuki-sama anyways? "I guarantee that I can escort her to the Eterna Ball. Zero-kun will also come right?"  
"Of course not! That's why I wanted you to be with her as a substitute for Zero." Kaname snapped. I held up my hands to calm him down. "Okay, okay…don't be all mad at me. I'll do it." Kaname turned away and started leaving the room while he said, "Thank you…make sure it's a good experience for her."  
"I promise," I called out behind him. It's too bad he will be gone for the Ball; Kaname has an important classified thing he must attend to. Since he couldn't go to Yuki's first vampire ball, it must be very important! I headed straight down the hallway when suddenly…I saw Emiko coming down the hallway with a ton of books in her hand. I then slowly hid away…feeling immediately stupid for hiding in a broom closet. After the coast was clear, I hurried out of the Moon Dorm and came outside in the awfully bright sun to find Yuki-sama and called her over. "Yuki-sama!!" I yelled out.

"I can't believe you called me that in front of humans!" Yuki whispered loudly. She hurriedly, came over to me. I smiled a huge smile and hugged her. She was totally embarrassed I imagined. And some girls were whispering and looked mad. "I came to tell you that you are invited to the Eterna Ball because you are now the new Princess of all the vampires," I said happily.

"I really would like to go, but, Zero will be left alone," she said.

"But it's vital for you to come! Everyone is there to meet you and Kaname will announce your engagement to him!" I said with urgency.

Yuki blushed at that. "Umm…this is something important."

"Oh yes, very…"

"Okay I will attend," Yuki said finally.

"Oh and Kaname won't be coming 'til the end of the Ball, because of some classified something," I said. She looked a little disappointed then. "But I will be escorting you there personally!"

"And what about Zer—"

"Oh! Only true vampires are allowed to come to the Eterna Ball, sorry Yuki-sama," I said apologetically.

"Ah, I see, then I would love to be escorted by you Ichijo," Yuki said happily. I bowed, turned, and walked away after. Before anyone could stop me.

**[Night of the Eterna Ball]**

Everyone one had a date to the Ball, but I didn't, well…except I was escorting little Yuki-sama to it. She looked beautiful with her long black and red dress, just like the color I was wearing. (And also matching with Kaname afterwards.) She was a bit nervous, but I always smiled at her and assured her that everyone would love her. And they all did. The moment we went in, everyone was silent and everyone bowed low at Yuki. She looked very surprised. I turned my head towards her to smile once more and held out my arm for her. She took it gently, and I led her to some nobles around to meet.

"Oh! How lovely you look Yuki-sama! Absolutely stunning!"

"Yuki-sama, where is Kaname-sama? You must feel very lonely."

"Yuki-sama, how was it like being a human?"

Ugh, conversation after conversation! It never stopped! Then, all of a sudden, the lights went out. Everyone gasped and a spotlight has been turned on in the middle of the room.

"I would like to announce something everyone! My daughter and someone special are going to become engaged this evening! We, the parents of Emiko Kuchiki, are glad to announce her fiancé."

What??? _My_ Emiko being engaged??? But I was about to be engaged to her when we were little…That's what I whispered to her that day…I told that we were destined to be engaged!!! Horror went all over my face as I fretted for the worst.

"And Ichijo Takuma. Congratulations." Once again like before, I was ecstatic! So happy was I! (LOL! Weird grammar.) Emiko came to my side and looked shy. Wonder why is that? She looked apologetic.


End file.
